


Always On My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), TW: Slurs, tw: murder, tw: psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is soon to be a married man, and he chooses his best friend to spend his last day unmarried with. The marriage doesn't allow him to do what he wants with his friend, and he gets a little mad about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that the ending is a bit rushed, because I planned to get it out before Halloween. Happy halloween. :)

The lights at the club transition from fuchsia to aqua, drowning all the other colors. A pop song blares, and a man tries to scream over it to show he is having a good time. A few girls screech afterward, and the DJ fades to another pop song which shows every sign of being something the people want to hear no matter how irritating.

In front of me is a drink the same color as the lights. Beside me is a man. His hair is blonde; his eyebrows dark. His lips are pink and plump as he sips from his drink, which is one similar but exact to what I am drinking. He is petite and handsome. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he sips his drink. 

He looks towards me, and I catch his emerald eyes. He smirks at me. Oh, a smirk that makes my heart flutter. I take a sip of my drink hastily. 

The man next to me is Nicholas Bates. My oldest friend but not in age, for he is two years younger than I am at the age of twenty-one. He drinks from his glass again then puts an arm around me. I grin and lean on him, turning to meet his gaze. I have had a drink too many to give a second thought to how close our faces were. 

"Johnny," he cooes, making kissy noises. "Going to be married before this time tonight." 

I blush and playfully shove him away. I would rather not discuss my soon-to-be marriage at such a nice time, but I do not want to speak to ruin it. He is still cooing at me then suddenly pulls away, his eye catching something. I look over quickly and see nothing. He giggles and looks back at me. 

"Excited?" he questions, poking me with a bony finger. I look down at my strange drink and shrug. "Oh, it's just nerves," he claims. 

"It feels like everything is moving at the speed of light," I sigh to him. "It is almost like both of us will be laying in our graves beside each other before I know it..."

"Yes, but it will be next to each other... isn't that exciting?" he whispers to me. I chuckle softly at his comment. 

I raise my brows and look at him. "Yeah," I say sarcastically. "Really exciting." 

He looks me over a moment then says, "Kind of rushed into a marriage, didn't you?" 

I lose my smile. "You're against it?" I ask. I am surprised by the fact I feel relief. 

"I'm not saying that," Nick says. "I'm saying you two have been together only six months."

"Let's not talk about it now, it's my last night as an unmarried man," I say to him. 

He giggles under his breath. "The only man in the world who leaves a strip joint," he mumbles. "How did you get by undetected?"

I shrug like it was no feat. "I said I had to pee, got up, walked out the door," I tell him. 

It is just the two of us together right now, because we initially planned to be alone. I was sneaked away to a strip joint by other friends, as I was sure was to happen (despite the fact it is the place I want to be least of all. Nothing but ugly, disgusting men surrounding these clever, manipulating women), and he said to meet him here at eleven. 

It is eleven thirty now. He is looking over at something again. He licks his lips slightly, and I tilt my head to see what he has his eye on. He jerks his head back, and I assume I was being too obvious. 

All I see in the direction he was looking in is a skinny, tall blonde man with a nose piercing. His hair is curly; his nose sticks out; and he is wearing an deep V neck shirt. I look at Nick again then back. "Did you see a girl?" I question. 

He blushes and puts his hand on my chest a moment. My cheeks turn red, and he looks back. "Shut up," he says. 

I look at that guy again. He has a cigarette in one hand; a whiskey in the other. He is attractive. 

I now realize Nick has been staring at him. 

"Do you know him?" I ask. 

"Not yet," he says. He stands up. I grab his arm, feeling a stinge of jealousy. He looks back at me with a curious look like a cat who found a dead fish. 

"John," he murmurs. "Let me go." He tugs his arm. 

I let go, looking away. "Make it quick, it's supposed to just be us," I say. 

He looks at me and fumbles a bit before he sits down again. He puts his chin on top of his hands and looks in front of him then awkwardly moves away slightly. 

I watch him, greatly entertained. "You faggot," I joke, laughing. He looks at me wide-eyed. I furrow my brow, not understanding why he is not laughing. 

"Shut up," he says, clearly not joking. 

I cock my brow and lean closer to him. "Are you a fag?" I ask him, snickering softly. 

"Shut up!" Nick exclaims again, looking me in the eye. 

I freeze and look over towards the man again. "You like him," I whisper. 

"Fuck off," Nick murmurs, moving away from me. 

"Shut up," I say, putting a hand up and giving him an irritated look. He looks at me and frowns. "Stand up, now." 

He scoffs and looks away again. 

"Now," I say with a firmer tone. 

He jerks his head towards me and narrows his eye. He stands up then storms to the door. 

I follow him through the drunk idiots in the bar, ignoring the fact I am being yelled at due to the fact some man with a beer belly dropped his drink. I only shout, "Go fuck yourself!" back. 

Nick is walking down the sidewalk once he leaves the bar, and I speed walk over to him, cursing. "God dammit, Nick!" I shout. He ignores me. 

I finally meet up with him towards a green light he is not noticing. I run now and grab him roughly by the arm, pretending not to notice when he punched my shoulder. "Listen here, faggot," I hiss. 

He stops and looks up at me. He is a deer caught in headlights. I roll my eyes and pull him away. He stops fighting me and follows me. 

I stop him in an alley. There are not any bums in this one thankfully. He is staring at me like I am a convicted killer. I finally smile at him. 

"What the shit are you gonna do?" he whispers. 

I put a hand on his cheek. He freezes. His cheek is warm under my skin and soft as I stroke it with my thumb. 

"You goddamn moron," I whisper to him. 

He parts his lips to say something. I watch him a moment then move in no time. I put my lips hungrily over his; he pushes his against mine. His breath is warm, his saliva tastes like a fruity drink. He's arousing to say the least. Everything I expected from him. 

I move my hand down his side. He jerks away, and I feel angry. 

"No," he whispers breathlessly. 

"Nick," I murmur, moving back towards him. 

"Fuck, John!" he exclaims. "No, you're getting married tomorrow, you-you... No, I can't do that to Katey... I don't..."

I sigh and look at him. "Nick..." I whispered. "I... I can't..." I frown at myself, realizing nothing I am doing makes sense. It makes sense to me. Marry a pretty girl, make myself look good. Only I don't love her, never have, never will. She's nice, she's cute, she's smart... But...

"What?" Nick challenges. "You can't get married?"

I laugh, feeling nervous and worried. I thought it would be a good idea, but now I see I do not think I will be able to. "No..." I murmur. 

He looks at me and raises a brow. He scoffs and looks away from me. "Faggot," he whispers. I know I had it coming to me. I don't reply. "Call it off... She won't forgive you if she finds out you're ten years gay into your fucking relationship... She also most likely won't forgive you now, but either way you're fucked... Do the right thing, John..." 

I look at him and I grab his shoulder. He freezes again and looks at me. I lean closer to him and meet his eyes. "I'll do it," I murmur. "I'll call it off. I'll talk to her now." 

He bites his lip roughly. His gorgeous lip. "If you actually do it, we can go further..." he whispers. 

That is enough to make me really want to do it. "I'll go now," I tell him. He looks up at me and smiles ever so slightly. I kiss his cheek before he can argue with me then start to walk away from him. "I'll see you later," I call. 

"Do it, faggot!" he yells back. I hear him laugh a bit, so I grin. 

 

I take a cab that smelled of potato chips to the hotel Katie, Nick and I are staying it. It really is way above what I can really afford, but Katie asked for it. Ask and you shall receive. 

The two of us have a room on the second floor. I ride the elevator up, smiling due to annoyance at the stupid elevator music. Some old hit they changed. Something that would have been played at clubs years before. 

I walk out and down the plush carpet to room 2-15. The carpet is red, and the walls are painted a cheap looking gold despite how much the hotel cost us. Katie did not mind, of course. It was not her hard earned money. 

I slide the card through the slot and open the door. The hallway is dark, indicating Katie is already in bed. I shut the door; I walk into the room; I see her sleeping, or rather snoring. It is an annoying habit she has. One of the major put offs of her. 

She is a detector. I step into the room, and she sits up in bed like she is possessed. "Where were you?" she demands. 

I look at her blankly. "Out," I said. "Katie, isn't it common knowledge? Why aren't you?" 

She looks bashfully at me. "Well, Gwen... she..." She waves her hand frantically. She has reddish brown wavy hair that is even wavier now. When she sleeps, it ends up looking like a bird's nest. Her nose is small, opposite of Nick, and her eyes are blue, unlike Nick's green eyes. Although, she is short like him. She has a nice body I know, even though I am not interested in it. 

"John," she says. She yawns softly then smiles at me warmly. I walk over towards the window to where my suitcase is. I undo the first few buttons on my shirt. "Tomorrow is the big day... I really cannot wait, darling." 

I look over at her. "About that," I mumble. I have three buttons I need to get, yet I stop. Her face drops, sagging a bit. 

"What?" she mumbles, her tone harsh. 

I do not usually feel guilt, and I am glad right now that I am not. "I can't," I say. 

"Wait?" she asks, her face brightening again. 

I shake my head solemnly. "Katie," I murmur. I turn to face her. The moonlight is shining on her pale skin. She looks afraid. "I can't marry you..." I whisper to her. 

Her world appears to have crashed down. She looks like she just found out her mother died, or worse. "Why not...?" she murmurs. 

Nick's words, We can go further, stick with me. I keep eye contact with her. "Katie," I mumble. I long to be with Nick so badly. "I'm gay..." 

Her face seems even paler. She looks dumbfounded. "N-No," she stammers. She looks at me. 

Silence lingers, so I turn back around. I unbutton the last few buttons.

"You're not gay," she finally says monotonously. 

"I am," I mumble back automatically. 

"You are not!" she dares. 

I look at her tiredly. "Why?" I whisper. 

"You're a good religious man!" she yells, gaining a burst of energy. "You would not live in sin! How could you be gay?! You're going to marry me, John! I have my dress, my family, my everything! You even vowed to wait until after marriage before we have sex!" 

I look away and sigh loudly. I can hear her sniffling. "You're not gay..." she sobs. 

"I am," I say like it is a well known fact. "I'm so gay that I lied to hold of having sex with you, because the thought repulses me." If I were normal, I would have felt bad for the comment. "Even having to kiss you makes my stomach heave, Katie. I cannot marry you."

She jumps out of the bed. She's wearing a white cotton nightgown. "John!" she screeches. "You said you loved me!" 

"I also said I loved your doll collection," I murmur. "How could I?" 

She will not stop crying at this point. It is annoying. "John," she sobs. She steps closer to me, and I step back. I do not want to touch her. "Please don't do this," she begs. 

I roll my eyes. "Katie," I say. "Don't keep begging me."

"Who is it?" she whispers, stopping. 

I look at her. She appears very angry. She narrows her eyes at me. "Who's the bastard who's taking you from me?!" she shouts. 

"Nick," I say calmly. I wish I would have been able to keep it in, but I smirk. 

"God damn Nick!" she curses. "I always knew he was a goddamned faggot!" 

I scowl. How dare she say a thing about my precious Nick. "Pardon?" I ask calmly. 

"His annoying face, the way he wears fucking makeup!" she screeches. I admit, this is mildly entertaining. I have never seen her lose her temper in my life. It would have been funny if she were not insulting Nick. "The way he talks! The way he looks at you! How dare he try to swindle you out of my arms! How dare you take the Satani-"

She is mute. 

She falls limp. 

I drop the item in my hand then look down at her. A crimson red is covering the floor. She lays there, her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She looks much more peaceful than she did a few moments ago. Almost beautiful. 

I lean closer to her and whisper into her never-hearing ear. "Nick is more angelic than any could hope." 

I can hear the door slam open, so I turn my head. Nick is standing there behind me, a smile on his face. A gorgeous smile that makes everything worth it. 

"Care to run away together?" I whisper to him.

 

Katie lays on the floor, her arms and legs sprawled out on the ground. Her eyes stay permanently open, her mouth open in terror. A curtain rod sticks out from her chest, a pool of blood forming around her, changing the color of her nightgown. 

Nick stares at her lifeless body, covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes are wide, and his face turns as green as his face. He pries himself away from Katie's body and tosses out his stomach onto the floor. 

He does not stand back up as John starts to approach him. "Nicky," he whispers. "We can run away together now..." 

Nick slowly turns his head and looks up at him horrified. "Sh-She... She'a dead," he sobs. He is terrified of John, and he knew his hunch earlier was a serious thing. He regrets not doing anything about it. 

John looks at him, his brown eyes turning dark. He leans closer and whispers, "She hated you, Nick... I couldn't let her do that to you." 

Nick stares back at him and heaves. John has blood sprinkled on his cheeks and his chest. His hands are bloody, the right more than the left. 

He cannot help but throw up on John's feet. He quickly jerks himself up and steps back, but John does not seem to notice. 

"We can go to Miami," he murmurs, grinning like an idiot. "Spain... Argentina..." 

"No," Nick whispers shakily. 

"We can hide away from other people," John whispers dreamily. "Live together..." He looks at Nick? and brushes some of his brown hair out of the way, smearing blood on his forehead. 

"I love you," he whispers as if Nick has been holding him and purring this whole time. He leans closer to grab Nick, putting his hand on his arm, and the younger shrieks hysterically. He grabs his hand with his other. 

"Oh God no," he sobs, jerking his hand away. 

John smiles at him widely. "I knew you'd say that," he cooes as Nick sobs out prayers. He steps a bit closer. Nick jumps back then runs out the door, screaming for help. 

"Good idea!" John yells out. "I'll meet you here later." 

The hall was longer than it had been before. Nick is staying in room 2-3. He cannot stop shaking as he slides the card through the lock. It Finally opens, and he looks behind him, scared John is following him.

He holds in a whimper and slams the door open then shut. He slides on the chain and wipes his eyes frantically. "Jesus fucking christ!" he sobs due to terror. He opens his eyes and looks down at his hands. 

He blinks rapidly then screams, nearly blowing out his lungs. Blood covered his right hand, and it now covered his face. 

He gasps loudly and backs away until he hits the wall. He collapses on the floor and sobs hysterically. 

"Oh, Jesus..." he whispers. He shakes like a tree in a storm then swallows roughly. 

He looks to the right of him and sees the phone on top of a table. He sluggishly reaches out to grab the cord and pulled it closer to him, taking deep breaths. 

He dials a number, feeling like his fingers are five times their usual size. He successfully dials the number after four times and puts it at his ear. 

"H-Hello," he whispers into the phone. "I am at... Sunny Parks hotel... and..." He sobs into the receiver. "I'd like to report a murder in room 2-15..." He drops the phone and covers his face, overcome with tears. 

 

I am sitting in a chair in my hotel room. Katie lays in between the bed and I. My stuff is neatly packed. 

Nick should be back from collecting his things soon, I think to myself.

"If you could have been only a little more understanding..." I whisper to Katie, and needless to say, she does not reply. "Such a shame..." I sigh. I chuckle softly. "Though, soon it won't matter... Nick and I will be traveling." 

I hear a pounding on the door and grin. "Nick," I call out. "It's unlocked!" I stand up to go to the door. 

The door bursts open, and I giggle. Nick is standing in front of me, smiling at me. "We don't need the light on," he murmurs. "You're the light of my life...." 

"How sweet," I coo. He shrugs and turns on the light anyways. He walks over to me, and I walk over to him. "Let's go to Miami right away," I tell him. 

"We'll go somewhere," he purrs. He runs his hands down my shoulders then flips me around. He giggles and reaches for my hands, rubbing them around my wrists. 

"Kinky..." I whisper, tilting my head back and chuckling. 

"You know it..." Nick whispers. I feel his breath on my neck as he slides cool metal around my wrists. He nonchalantly starts to pull out of the room, and I burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

I wait for Nick, laying in bed, drifting towards sleep. We are at a hotel in Nevada currently. He told me to wait while he gets a shower, and I am happily waiting. 

I notice the lights flicker off, and I open my eyes, confused by the action. 

The bed shifts, and I grin, slowly sitting up. A hand shoves me back down, and Nick straddles over me. 

"Hey, handsome," he whispers to me. He lays against me, pressing his body to mine. 

"Hey, gorgeous..." I whisper back to him. He presses his lips to mine a few times then lays still, nuzzling my chest with his cheek. 

"Ah, I love you," he sighs to me. I run my hand up and down his back. The room is so silent I can distinctly hear his breathing. I enjoy to hear him. It is a peaceful feeling. I gently kiss his forehead and squeeze him in my arms. 

"Ah, little angel..." I mumbled to him. He kisses my cheek gently, and stay still. I feel his chest move as he breaths against mine. He is bony against me, but I am not uncomfortable. 

"Goodnight..." he whispers to me. We have both had a long night, so I understand. I kiss his lips gently in response to his words, and we both start to fall asleep. 

 

It is nearly one in the morning, and the bar was closing. It has been a little over a day since John had been arrested. 

Nick is sitting at the bar. He stares out in front of him as he takes a sip of his drink shakily. He sets the drink down and looks to the side of him, hearing a hyper girl start yelling. 

He covers his mouth to keep in a sob despite that the music is so loud he could be screaming and no one would notice. The girl had spilled red wine over her white shirt, and he never truly noticed before how similar it was to blood. 

"Oh, Jesus..." he whispers shakily, looking down at his drink. "Poor, poor Katie..." he whines. 

He feels a hand on his back, and he jumps, worrying John is there somehow. He quickly turns his head then looks at the person in awe. 

It is the man he eyed the night before when he was with John. He has a hat on that covers his hair mostly except for a little curly lock that falls down his forehead and to his right eye. He slowly sits beside him at the bar and puts his elbow on the tablet, leaning his head on his hand. 

"Where's your friend from yesterday?" he asks softly. 

Nick gulps roughly and looks at him. "Not here," he whispers. 

"Aww," the man replies, rubbing his back gently. He leans closer to him. "Not work out?" 

Nick looks at him with a confused expression then nods slightly, not wanting to explain the rest. "Yeah," he whispers despite how loud the music is.

"What a bummer," the man whispers to him. He looks him over a moment then whispers in his ear, "What's your name?" 

"Nick," he replies, raising his voice so he can hear. 

"I'm Keith," the man tells him, smirking at him. 

Nick grins slightly and raises a brow. He tries to just look in front of him instead remembering what happened before. "Keith?" he asks. "You don't look like a Keith!" 

"How does a Keith look?!" the other man exclaims, laughing so hard he is biting his finger to stop it. 

Nick grins at him. "Dunno," he says. "Suppose just none of the others look like a Keith!" 

"Not a thing," Keith whispers in his ear. He puts his arm around Nick's small shoulders and holds him closer. "I saw you staring."

Nick's face is red, yet it seems blue under the lights. "Pardon...?" he whispers. 

"Last night," Keith says to him. "I got a room we can go to." 

Nick opens his mouth to say something then frowns. He can go despite how jealous John had been the night before, because he never can be with him no matter how badly he wants. 

Keith looks down at him and licks his lips. Nick stares back a moment then forced a smile. It looks genuine due to years of practice of fake smiles so John would not worry. "Take me there," he whispers into Keith's ear. He puts his hand on the man's chest, feeling it. 

"Ooooh," Keith cooes. He yanks Nick to his feet, and they emit into a fit of drunken giggles. 

 

Nick is laying beside me, his hand resting on my bare hip. He has been asleep for about an hour now. I gently kiss his cheek, and he stirs. 

"What...?" he grumbles, hugging me and pulling me closer. I beam and kiss his lips, feeling the softness press back against mine. He gradually moves on top of me and yanks away, looking down at me and grinning. 

The sun hits him perfectly, and he looks near godly. I pull him back into a kiss, and, to my disappointment, he pulls away. I let out a whine, and he shakes his head. 

"I gotta do something," he tells me. He stands up from the bed. I quickly sit up, and he looks at me. "Be back soon," he tells me before he walks off. 

I gaze at the ceiling gloomily. Maybe it wasn't worth any of it, I think to myself. Maybe Nick doesn't love me that much. 

 

The ceiling fan spins rapidly, shaking as if it is going to crash onto the floor any moment. The room is hot because the AC took a dump, so neither Keith nor Nick have the blankets covering their bare bodies. Both of them are asleep, and Keith is snoring. 

Nick's eyes cautiously fly open. He whimpers due to a nightmare he had and looks at the clock. It is two in the morning.

"Christ..." Nick whispers. Keith's presence is forgotten to him as he whines. Katie's body is still in his mind, and it never will be forgotten. He lets out a sob then jumps slightly as something moves. He goes still, scared John is there to finish everything. 

"Nick..." a voice, very different from Johns, says. He is yanked into Keith's arms and held. He rocks him in his arms gingerly, and Nick buries his head in his chest. "Nightmare...?" he whispers to the smaller man. 

"Yes..." Nick sobs into his chest. 

"What happened...?" Keith asks softly, rubbing his back with his hand to comfort him. Nick let out a gasp and held him closer. 

"I keep seeing it..." he cries to him. 

"Seeing what...?" Keith asks him quietly. 

"He killed Katie..." Nick whispers, moving away from him to wipe his eyes. They fell asleep before he could wash off his makeup, and now it is streaking down his cheeks. 

"Who killed Katie?" Keith whispers to him, snuggling up to him. Nick scoots closer to him to him, resting in his arms. 

Nick whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. "J-John..." he whispers shakily. "He fucking killed her..." 

Keith stares at him. He swallows then asks under his breath, "Is he the man you were sitting with yesterday...?" 

"Yes..." Nick chokes out. He lets out a loud sob then grabs the pillow to cover his face. Keith kisses the top of his head to comfort him. "He... He wanted to be with me... so he... he... he killed his fiance..."

Keith takes a deep breath, frightened himself. "Where is he now?" he asks, worrying John is following him. 

"Called the police on him..." Nick admitted weakly. He removes the pillow and looks at Keith, seeing as much as the moonlight will permit. "He went with them willingly.. I heard it... He th-thought the officer was me, Keith... He's... he's mental... and I'm so scared... I just want someone to hold me and never let me go and keep me safe and not be a fucking murderer..." 

Keith shushes his ranting and kisses his temple. He strokes through his hair gently and starts to hum a simple song. Nick starts to say something but cuts himself off. He sobs once more before falling mute and staying in Keith's arms. 

"Go to sleep," Keith says quietly. "I'm here... I won't let him hurt you..."

Nick smiles sheepishly, feeling safe with Keith. He snuggles him and closes his eyes. His body is shaking still, and his eyes are still teary, but he knows nothing will happen to him. 

"Goodnight..." he whispers softly. 

"Night, cutie..." Keith mumbles, kissing his cheek again. 

 

Even though it is probably four in the afternoon, the room is dark. I am depressed laying in my bed. Nick is here, but he is sitting in a chair and scribbling in a paper. 

"What are you writing?" I mumble to him after asking him seven times with no reply. 

He looks up at me, his face nearly blue due to the lack of light. He shrugs and looks back down. "Nothing," he tells me despite how much is actually written on the paper. 

The two of us have been away together for a week. It has been a blissful, depressing week without Katie. Terrible, terrible Katie. No more of her cuddling, her meaningless 'I love you's, and her silly ranting. 

Everything would be perfect, but Nick has chose to ignore me. When I ask him what he is doing, he lacks a decent reply. When I try to hold him, he moves away. I do not know if what I did was for naught. 

Nick sets the book aside and looks at me. He stands up and approaches me, and I sigh due to relief. "We're going somewhere," he tells me. A smile grows on his impish face, and soon there is one on mine as well. 

"Where to?" I ask. I sit up, and he watches me a moment before yanking me off the bed. 

"It's a secret," he purrs to me. "Somewhere better. Somewhere you can enjoy yourself more?"

I furrow my brow and think. He giggles and takes my hand, stroking it. I look down at his hand, and now that I am getting attention from him, I am too distracted to keep thinking about anything else. 

"Take me," I say, and he nods firmly. He kisses my cheek then we start to exit the hotel room, into a much brighter area. 

 

I am laying on a bed in a bright room. There is no one around me, because Nick left me before I even got here. I cannot move no matter how hard I try. 

I let out a whimper, and I fully open my eyes. The room is white and cushioned all around, and I keep looking for Nick, but he really is nowhere to be seen, despite that we left together. 

"Nick!" I shout out. I sob because I do not hear a reply. I shout again, but nothing, not a noise. I begin to cry, worried about what happened. "Nick!" I yell again, trying to get a response. I continue to shout, even when my throat starts to hurt. 

 

The walls are white, the paint chipping off them. The glass in front of Nick is covered in fingerprints. The chairs on either side are cracking and unstable. 

Nick sits with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. He was called to come in due to the fact John had been calling for him for two whole weeks nonstop. The doctors wanted to see if them having a supervised meeting would help at all. 

He tenses up when he hears footsteps on the other side of the glass. He slowly looks up. There are two bald men with blank expressions and uniforms that are marine blue. One of the men has a scar going across his head, the other man has a misshapen nose as if it had been broken multiple times. 

In between them is John. He is skinnier than he was before, and his hair is long, greasy, and messy. He has dark circles under his brown eyes, and he is glaring up at one of the men. He is tall, but this man is much taller than even he is. 

His lip is swollen due to him biting it far too often. It is torn and bleeding still. He looks like he has aged years even in the weeks it has been since he and Nick saw each other. 

Nick has been looking at him silently. He is at a loss for words, nervous, scared, and worried about seeing him. He misses John, he misses him greatly. Only, he does not see this as John. 

John finally realizes Nick is there as he sits down in the chair. Nick swallows hard as the older grins widely at him. 

"Nicky," he whispers. "You left me, but now you're back..." He reaches out to grab him, and Nick tenses up, scared to be touched by him. John's hand hits the glass, and he scowls and puts his hand back in his lap. Nick feels a bit relieved but not enough. "Where did you go?" John asks him. 

"Nowhere..." Nick whispers. "You're the one that's moved around.." He feels unsafe, so he moves his chair back slowly. 

"No," John protests. "You left me!" His voice raises and his eyes narrow. 

"John..." Nick says, near tears and frightened. "You... I had to... You killed Katie..." 

John stares at him and lets out a deep breath. He slowly sits back and stares at him. "When did you last see me...?" he questions. 

"Wh-When you..." Nick takes a deep breath then lets out a wheeze. "Jesus Christ, when you killed her, John..." 

John's eyes widen, and he looks terrified. He turns to a guard and says softly, "I'm done now..." Nick raises a brow, shocked by how he is acting. John stands up slowly, and Nick looks away when he does, not wanting to meet eyes with him. 

"Bye," John mumbles. He is guided away from Nick, and the younger man ends up sobbing. 

 

I start to walk down a hallway, smiling to myself. I close my eyes a moment and remember what happened hours before. 

"You murdered him!" a woman screams. 

"Oh, God! My fucking arm!" another man shouts. 

Oh, the sweet, sweet sound of victory. I have finally won. I am out, and I finally am aware of what I am doing. 

I am at a door, and I quietly unlock it before pushing it open. I close my eyes, taking in the smell of Nick and smiling. 

I walk into the apartment further, closing the door. It is three in the morning, so the apartment is still. I hear nothing but my own breath as I walk down the hallway. 

I make it to a door and slowly open it. I grin to myself, seeing Nick laying on the bed, snoring quietly. "What a cutie," I whisper to myself as I walk closer. He does not stir. He never moves in his sleep unless something is seriously wrong. It is something he picked up years ago. 

I walk to the bed and sit down on it, rubbing his arm gently. "Nick..." I coo. 

He stirs finally and opens his eye, looking towards the window. "Keith...?" he whispers. 

My face falls. "Keith?" I question. His face goes pale and he turns to look at me. If possible, he looks even more devastated. 

"Am I dreaming...?" he whispers. "Y-You cannot be here... This is a nightmare...."

I grab his arm, and he yelps. "Nick..." I say. "It's only you and me... That's how it will be forever..." 

He gulps and looks at me like a scared animal. "Oh no," he murmurs. 

I ignore his protests and put my lips against his. I will not let anyone take him ever again, that is not how it should be. His lips quiver against mine, then he slowly kisses me back. I do not move my lips away from his, even after they start to turn cold. 

I remove the knife from his neck, and I sigh quietly, looking at him. He is gorgeous, and he will forever be mine. 

"I love you," I whisper to him. I bring the knife to my own neck and all fades to white. 

It is only he and I now.


End file.
